Discarding and hauling trash is an expensive, environmentally hazardous, and injury-producing activity. One significant problem with discarding trash is the presence of liquids contaminating solids and recyclables in trash. The liquids in the trash contribute to excess weight and volume of the trash, undesirable CO2 gas production from landfills, and unhealthy conditions for sanitation and landfill workers. As a result, the presence of liquids in trash produces a variety of problems, hazards, and costs.